1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tool, and more particularly to a tool comprising a shaft with a chisel and a ladle on opposed ends of the shaft, and a slide assembly therebetween for causing the chisel to impact a frozen surface to create a hole through the frozen surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
People desiring to ice fish need many tools, such as a tool for creating a hole through the ice, and tools for catching fish. Not having the proper tools detracts from the ability to ice fish, or at least detracts from the efficiency with which a person can set up and actively engage in the activity of ice fishing.
People commonly use ice augers to create an ice fishing hole. Many companies manufacture and sell ice augers, and they are well understood in the art. Ice augers perform well for creating a hole through ice, even when the ice has a thickness of several feet or more. However, there are limits to the usefulness of ice augers. For motorized ice augers in particular, it may be impractical to transport the ice auger to the desired fishing location, especially for people who walk to their fishing locations. Also, sometimes the ice may not be thick enough to justify the labor required to transport the ice auger to the desired fishing location. Further, ice augers are not suited for maintaining ice fishing holes, especially when a tip up is being used. For these and other reasons, other tools have been developed.
One such tool is sold by Feldmann Engineering and Manufacturing Co., Inc, of Wisconsin under the name “Chipper-Dipper.” That product has a chisel and a strainer, which are separated by a handle. The chisel may be practical and effective for chiseling through ice that is only minimally thick, but problems can occur when using this tool to try to chisel through ice that is over about an inch thick. This tool can be undesirably inaccurate, because it can be difficult to repeatedly strike the chisel of this tool in the same location when trying to chisel through the ice. This is because the chisel is moved relative to the ice surface between successive strikes. Further, people sometimes use a hammer, mallet or the like to hit the strainer end of the Chipper-Dipper to try and make the chisel penetrate the ice. Doing this not only can damage the Chipper-Dipper, but also can be dangerous to the user. Also, the handle is flimsy, which can further frustrate attempts to use the Chipper-Dipper to chip through a frozen surface.
Another type of tool that has been developed is commonly referred to as a “spud bar.” Generally speaking, a spud bar is comprised of a bar measuring several feet in length and having a chisel at one end. A relatively large amount of momentum can be generated with the spud bar. While the spud bar is far more effective at breaking through thick ice than a Chipper-Dipper, there are undesirable aspects associated with the use of a spud bar. For example, as with the Chipper-Dipper, it can be difficult to repeatedly strike the spud bar chisel in the same location, as the entire spud bar is raised and lowered between successive strikes. The relatively large size of the spud bar can further contribute to this inaccuracy. Because of the inaccuracy, use of a spud bar can potentially damage a tip up or a line spool that are located in the hole. Hence, this tool is not well suited for maintaining an ice fishing hole, especially when a tip up is in use at the same time that the person is maintaining the hole.
There are in existence many tools that utilize a slide hammer, or slide assembly. Examples of these types of tools are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,785 to Pessin and U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,365 to Lamoureux et al. While the tools shown in these patents may perform well for their respective intended purposes, those tools cannot be used to create ice fishing holes. Further, there is no teaching or suggestions in either of those respective patents that the tools shown in those patents could be or are intended to be used to create ice fishing holes. Also, nothing is shown in either of these patents that is capable of scooping ice pieces out of an ice fishing hole.
A further problem common for many ice fishers is that wind can blow away items such as a portable ice shanty or a sled loaded with gear before the ice fishers have time to properly set the shanty up or secure the sled. None of the tools described above are capable of solving this problem. Specifically, none of the tools described above are designed for creating a removeable ice anchor. Such an anchor would allow the fisher to prevent the wind from blowing the anchored items across a frozen surface, especially during glare ice conditions.
Hence, a need exists for an easily transportable and self contained tool for creating and maintaining an ice fishing hole, as well as for being an anchor to a frozen surface.